Apparences trompeuses
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1986: au Sanctuaire, Aldébaran du Taureau, ayant observé tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et surtout autour du Grand Pope, se pose certaines questions...


_Apparences trompeuses_

_Sanctuaire, 17 mai 1986_

Quatre apprentis, accroupis dans la poussière, à l'ombre d'un rocher, mâchonnaient sans conviction leur pain trempé dans de la soupe épaisse quand ils le virent. Effrayés, ils s'enfuirent, provoquant un soupir de la part de l'homme qui passait là. Il fallait dire, à sa décharge, que son apparence physique était plutôt impressionnante : 2,10 m pour 130 kgs. Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait toujours été bien plus grand que ses pairs et il avait donc l'habitude de ça, même si le fait d'effrayer les gens lui serrait toujours le cœur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait que les apparences, au Sanctuaire, avaient leur importance ces dernières années.

Aldébaran, nonobstant son physique impressionnant, était cependant quelqu'un d'intelligent, loin de l'image d'armoire à glace sans cervelle que certains lui attribuaient. Son statut de chevalier d'or faisait que personne ne cherchait réellement à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière sa montagne de muscles. Vu la situation, cela servait ses intérêts car le Pope ne se méfiait pas de lui. Bien que, comme les trois quarts de ses pairs, il eût été très jeune en recevant son armure, il mesurait toute la valeur d'un serment, et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de l'enfreindre.

S'éloignant d'un des camps d'entraînement dont il était venu superviser la réfection, il se mit à marcher d'un pas tranquille. Ses sandales de cuir soulevaient la poussière du chemin sous son impressionnante masse, et il s'essuya le front avec son mouchoir. On était en début d'après-midi, et le soleil impitoyable de Grèce écrasait les pierres blanches du Sanctuaire. Pourtant, bien qu'il dût se remettre au travail, il ressentait le besoin de marcher un peu pour réfléchir. La chaleur, si elle le faisait un peu transpirer, ne l'incommodait pas tant que cela vu qu'il était né au Brésil. Autour de lui, le bruit familier des cigales et les odeurs des herbes aromatiques brûlées par le soleil et qui, ainsi, exhalaient leurs arômes qu'il connaissait si bien. Sans en avoir l'air, il était plutôt observateur, et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait de moins en moins. Tous ces combats à mort entre apprentis, qu'on traitait d'ailleurs plutôt mal, comme s'il était question de faire une sorte de tri naturel en faisant en sorte que les plus forts triomphent des faibles…non, vraiment, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvînt, car il était arrivé au Sanctuaire à l'âge de six ans et demie, les apprentis avaient été toujours été sélectionnés car ils possédaient des aptitudes spéciales, pas comme chair à canon destinés à mourir dans des combats sans intérêt. Bien sûr, cela avait toujours été les plus forts qui gagnaient à la fin, mais rarement au prix de tant de vies gaspillées. En voyant cela, il mesurait sa propre chance. Devenir chevalier d'or n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait eu la vie plus aisée que ces pauvres jeunes gens. Son maître, Androgeio, ne lui avait rien passé mais il le remerciait car son enseignement avait fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant. Au moins, son statut, bien qu'il lui demandât du travail, lui apportait une certaine tranquillité matérielle. Alphaios, son serviteur, s'occupait de tous les aspects pratiques et il lui faisait confiance depuis plus de treize ans.

Il savait cependant qu'Aiolia, le chevalier d'or en charge des camps d'entraînement, faisait en sorte que chaque apprenti mangeât à sa faim, mais il devait souvent déléguer et, derrière lui, les maîtres faisaient un peu ce qu'ils voulaient. Le fait qu'Aiolia fût considéré comme le frère d'un traître n'arrangeait rien à la situation, mais il parvenait tout de même à inspirer le respect. Et si l'un d'entre eux s'était permis la moindre remarque, lui-même se serait chargé de le recadrer immédiatement. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Aiolia était l'un de ses pairs, on lui devait le respect, et cette idée qu'il était comme son frère ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, probablement parce qu'il avait connu Aiolos durant son enfance. Difficile de croire qu'un tel homme eût pu trahir, mais la nature humaine pouvait parfois être versatile.

A ce souvenir, il eut un soupir. Cela avait été l'un des moments difficiles de son enfance et la situation actuelle l'y faisait penser à nouveau. C'était probablement la lourdeur qu'il sentait dans l'air ces derniers temps, sans pouvoir exactement s'en expliquer la raison. Difficile de mettre des mots, même pour soi, sur une sensation. Décidément, il se passait quelque chose, sans qu'il sache exprimer exactement quoi.

Il n'était pas du genre à écouter les rumeurs et encore moins à les alimenter, mais Alphaios lui avait rapporté voici quelques temps qu'on avait retrouvé en bas des rochers qui bordaient le Sanctuaire des cadavres de serviteurs, identifiés comme ayant travaillé au palais, auprès du Grand Pope. Ceux qui y travaillaient encore le faisaient la peur au ventre, car ils pensaient que leurs collègues avaient été assassinés parce qu'ils avaient vu le visage du Pope. Entendant cela, il avait cru à une rumeur infondée mais il se demandait de plus en plus si ce n'était pas vrai. En effet, il savait que le Pope ne montrait pas son visage, c'était la tradition, mais aller jusqu'au meurtre ? C'était impossible, car il devait se montrer d'une bonté irréprochable et il était choisi soigneusement pour ses qualités humaines et morales. Et pourtant, il se passait bien trop de choses grises au palais, peuplé à présent d'arrivistes et de courtisans sans scrupules, pour qu'il ne se pose pas de questions. Il devait bien se rendre compte, en comparant avec ce qui se passait plusieurs années en arrière, que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu. Comment une seule et même personne – car il ne pouvait imaginer avoir affaire à deux personnes différentes – pouvait-elle changer à ce point-là en quelques années ? Bien que ne se faisant tout de même aucune illusion, Aldébaran avait la faiblesse de croire en la nature humaine, et il y avait là quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Il y avait bien eu une rumeur, voici quelques années, de remplacement du Grand Pope par son frère, mais il n'y avait jamais cru. En effet, s'il y avait eu un nouveau Pope, lui et ses pairs auraient dû renouveler leur serment de fidélité, chose qu'on ne leur avait pas demandée. Et pourtant, comment expliquer les changements survenus ? Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question mais il avait bien compris que c'était le genre de choses à garder pour lui.

Bien sûr, vu son statut, le Grand Pope n'aurait jamais osé s'attaquer directement à lui, mais il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de forts doutes sur tout ce qui l'entourait, cette ambiance grise et cette chape de plomb qui semblait peser sur le Sanctuaire. Mais il n'était pas question de s'en ouvrir à qui que ce soit, même pas à son serviteur, cela l'aurait mis inutilement en danger. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'il regrettait l'absence de Mû. L'Atlante, depuis treize ans, avait fait le choix de s'exiler dans son fief tibétain, sans jamais revenir malgré les objurgations du Grand Pope. Finalement, c'était encore lui qui avait pris la meilleure décision et Aldébaran se demanda à juste titre si son ami d'enfance ne savait pas quelque chose de plus que lui. Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant, il possédait des pouvoirs psychiques très puissants, peut-être avait-il ressenti ce qui allait se passer vu qu'il possédait un pouvoir de prémonition qui, bien que fantasque, avait pu le prévenir. Et pourtant, il lui manquait car il savait qu'il aurait pu lui parler sans crainte car Mû, même enfant, avait déjà une bonne capacité d'écoute et ne l'aurait jamais jugé. Et, au moins, il n'aurait pas craint de le mettre en danger car l'Atlante était capable largement de se défendre contre n'importe qui.

A qui d'autre aurait-il pu se confier ? Il ne voyait ses pairs que durant les réunions de gestion du Sanctuaire, et elles se faisaient de plus en plus espacées ces temps derniers. Le Grand Pope craignait-il quelque chose, un complot ou autre ? C'était totalement ridicule. Aucun chevalier d'or, vu l'éducation qu'ils avaient tous reçu, ne se serait lancé dans une entreprise aussi hasardeuse. Tous étaient conscients de ce qu'impliquait leur charge.

A cet instant, le Taureau d'or se rendait compte qu'il possédait plus de questions que de réponses. Pourtant, son intuition lui disait que le temps des réponses n'était plus si loin, même s'il ignorait encore quelle forme celles-ci prendrait.

C'est alors qu'une voix grave interrompit ses pensées, et il se retourna : c'était Aiolia qui l'appelait. Il paraissait essoufflé d'avoir couru.

« Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'éloignes, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de te chercher partout… », grommela-t-il.

Le Taureau lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, que je sache… »

Puis il croisa les bras, attendant qu'on lui explique ce qui était si urgent. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, puis Aiolia finit par dire :

« Les réparations du dortoir des apprentis…il faut les commencer avant la date prévue, le mur commence à s'effondrer… »

Le massif homme resta campé sur ses pieds.

« J'ai déjà donné cet ordre, j'avais bien remarqué que ça ne tenait plus beaucoup, il va falloir que je me rappelle au bon souvenir de notre entrepreneur… »

Parfois, ceux-ci étaient employés ailleurs sans qu'il soit mis au courant, par le simple vouloir des courtisans qui entouraient en permanence le Pope. Aldébaran leur rappellerait rapidement qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que de travailler pour eux, en ayant à peine besoin d'élever la voix.

« Ouais…je vais aller voir les dégâts… »

Et il se détourna pour retourner au camp. Après un moment d'hésitation, le Lion lui emboîta le pas mais sans se mettre à son niveau. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de parler mais il nourrissait intérieurement les mêmes doutes que son collègue, même s'il ne savait pas exactement où tout ceci allait les mener. Pourtant, la vérité était proche, plus proche qu'ils ne pouvaient tous deux l'imaginer…

**FIN**


End file.
